


Discovering Relations

by Tazzy_Ladynero



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Discoveries, Gen, Jack has monkey toes, May Not Be More Than This, Púca | Pooka, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sets out to bring a touch of Hope to Bunny. Sequel to "Arctic Bunny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arctic Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602052) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Thanks to Icka first for letting me write this sequel to her wonderful story [Arctic Bunny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/602052). Second, I'm not sure if there will be anything more than what is here. If there is, I'll add it on, but the muse sorta stopped here and ran away.

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked around at his preparations one last time. He wasn't sure if this would actually work, but he had to hope that it would. Three baskets of blackberries, picked by Jamie and his friends from around Jack's pond in Burgess, sat on a flat rock next to three glass bottles of cream, the faint frost on the smooth surface showing that Jack was using just enough of his abilities to keep the cream and blackberries cool. There was also a loaf of bread, a crock of soft butter, and a small pot of honey beside the wooden plates, bowls, and cutlery. The rock itself was next to a fairy ring, one of the last ones of the season. Jack had been very careful to not step into the ring as he had moved around the stone, setting things up. The stage was set and he had poured over North's library a dozen times to see if there was anything else he could do or use to tempt out his target this night. North had been more than willing to help Jack with this project while promising not to breathe a word of it to Bunny, and despite how excitable the Guardian of Wonder could get on occasion, he always kept his word. Jack didn't know if this would work at all, and he didn't want to get Bunny's hopes up if it turned out the Guardian of Fun was just wasting his time.

  


With a slight hop, Jack perched on top of his staff, and he settled in to wait, silently praying that he had peaked someone's curiosity. For the past week, he'd been leaving the traditional offerings of cream, berries, and sweetbread on this rock as it was not only near the fairy circle but also by a rather large hill that seemed perfect for a host of Fae to ride out of. Jack took a deep breath of the evening air, noting the chill as the sky darkened to night. He couldn't be sure exactly when the Puka would emerge in the olden days for their share of the harvest grains and blackberries, so Jack decided to split the difference between the Harvest Moon and the harvest feasting of Thanksgiving by aiming for the end of October. He hoped that by timing everything for Halloween, he would have a better chance at receiving a guest this night.

  


A cool breeze carrying the promise of winter danced through the air, ruffling grass and Jack's hair as the moon rose in the dark sky, full and heavy, spilling silvery light across the landscape. Closing his eyes, Jack concentrated on the lesson North gave him when he had still been researching everything.

  


“The basis of most powerful spells in existence, ones that hail from Atlantis itself, is belief,” North lectured as they poured over the multitude of books crowding the Guardian of Wonder's library. “Ombric taught everyone in village best way to start spell is always 'I believe, I believe, I believe'. Helps power spell and focus what you want to happen.” He suddenly grinned and spread his hands. “With Belief comes Hope, and with Hope, _anything_ is possible!”

  


Summoning every ounce of belief and hope he had, Jack began to whisper, letting the wind carry his words to the distant hill. “I believe, I believe, I believe,” he chanted, almost praying. “I believe the Púca of the _Aos Sí_ will emerge this night.”

  


The church bell in a nearby town began tolling the hour as the last word slipped from Jack's lips, and he shivered as the feeling in the air changed to a tense watchfulness. Then the bell fell silent, the last of its tone echoing over the land, and Jack tensed, waiting and hoping with everything he was as he strained his ears. He wasn't sure what he was listening for – a clank of a chain, a clop of a hoof, _something_ that told him it worked. He had to hold on to the belief that his plan worked, not so much for him but for a particularly stubborn bunny.

  


Ever since that night when the five Guardians had wished on a Star and accidentally woke Jack's unknown heritage, Bunny had been both more relaxed and more melancholy. Bunny appeared the happiest when he was teaching Jack how to be a Pooka and use his frost abilities while in the shape of a rabbit. Jack was sure Bunny had privately danced for joy when Jack had finally managed to consciously control his ice ability while in Pooka form. But Jack had caught the Guardian of Hope gazing wistfully at the tunnels that lead towards Europe, and Jack knew the other Pooka was thinking of the Púca he had never managed to meet.

  


Which is what lead Jack to sitting alongside the road in rural Ireland, hoping to attract one of the Púca from where they had retreated to the Otherworld. Honestly, if this didn't work, then his only other option was try and ask the Leprechauns for help, and Jack really didn't want to owe them a favor. They could get quite vicious when in their cups.

  


He was drawn out of his thoughts by an equine snort, and he blinked, raising his head as he focused once more on his surroundings. His breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring at a large black horse that was staring back at him with what could only be amusement in its amber eyes. Swallowing in nervous excitement, Jack slid down his staff to stand on the ground, a trembling hand reaching out towards the horse. There was a strange nervous excitement fluttering in his stomach that he had only felt one other time: when he had been standing in a little boy's bedroom, helping bolster the child's belief in the Easter Bunny only for the child to suddenly believe in Jack Frost as well. “Are... are you a Púca?”

  


The horse gave another snort before shaking its head. “You invite me to sup and then are surprised when I arrive at the table?” drawled the horse in a distinctly male voice with a lilting Irish brogue to his words. Then the muscles and bones rippled under black fur in a strangely familiar way, and Jack watched in fascination as the Púca easily transformed into a dark haired human clad in black pants and boots with a harness of thick chains draped across his chest.

  


Unable to contain his joy any longer, Jack back flipped up onto his staff as he gave an excited yell. “Yes! It worked! You came!”

  


The Púca chuckled as Jack did a little jig on the crook of his staff. “It's been a long time since anyone was that happy to see me,” he stated, folding his arms across his chest. “Why did you call me out of the Otherworld?”

  


That caused Jack to sober as he suddenly remembered how little time he traditionally had with the Púca. He slid off his staff again and cuddled it to his chest as he stared at the Púca. “I'm looking for information that I hope you have, mostly for someone else. I'm willing to make a deal for it, but I don't know what I can offer you in exchange.” He gestured towards the food that lay untouched between them. “This is a gift for your time and to hear me out.”

  


“You are a strange one for a spirit,” mused the Púca, thoughtfully, his dark eyes staring at Jack. “Especially a Winter Spirit. What is your name?”

  


Jack chuckled and shook his head. He knew better than that from his memories of before the Man in the Moon chose him. “Names are power, and to offer a name is to offer power over a person. You have not offered your name yet, and no offense, I don't trust you enough to give you mine.”

  


A loud laugh rang through the air. “Not as foolish as you seem, Winter Spirit,” said the Púca, his admiration for Jack's words obvious on his face. “Then, let us break bread together, you tell me what you seek for information, and I will offer my challenge.”

  


Jack picked up the loaf of bread and offered the other end to the Púca who grasped it, and with a sharp twist, the bread was split into two ragged pieces. Jack created a chunk of ice on his side of the rock and sat down to enjoy the food after the Púca had taken his share. “What I'm interested in is any information about any kin that came from the stars to heal a heart long wounded by an ancient disaster brought about by a dark man.”

  


“You speak of the Golden General's Fall and the Slaughter of the Rabbit Clan,” mused the Púca, staring at Jack in a way that made him want to squirm. “How does one as young as you know of such an event?”

  


Before Jack could think up something to say, the Púca seemed to teleport around the rock and buried his face in Jack's neck. Jack froze, not expecting the other to move like that, and he almost groaned when the Púca took a deep breath. He had thought only Bunny liked to sniff him, but apparently it was a Púca thing. There was a thoughtful hum against his skin before the Púca withdrew back to his original spot.

  


“You smell of frozen water, moonbeams, rabbit fur, and growing plants. A strange combination for a Winter Spirit,” the Púca said, nibbling on some blackberries and he blinked at the fruit. “Blackberries gathered fresh from wild bushes by mortal hands. A very rare treat these days. Doubly so without the usual pesticides and chemicals mortals dump on their food.”

  


“What can I say?” Jack grinned, spreading his hands. “I'm full of surprises.” And he owed the kids a couple of good snow days for their help. A fair trade in his books, especially if he could arrange a good one after New Years.

  


The Púca was silent as he ate the food, and once the bread was gone, he finally nodded. “For the knowledge you seek, I challenge you to stay on my back until the moon reaches the western horizon of this night, touching the land there without using any of your ice.”

  


“And if I lose? I do have duties that cannot be put on hold for anyone as well as one that can be called upon at any time if needed,” Jack said, reaching into his hoodie pocket to pull out a small pad of paper and pen. He wasn't going to be able to take his staff with him on this wild ride because there was too much of a risk of it getting seriously damaged. North and he had anticipated the possibility of Jack needing to leave his staff somewhere safe so North had given him a snowglobe to transport his staff to the Workshop where North would take care of it until Jack came to reclaim it.

  


“You will owe me a favor at a time of my choosing, no questions asked,” the Púca said. “I will not ask you to forsake your duties nor betray a confidence.”

  


Scribbling out a quick note, Jack tied it to his staff with a bit of twine he also pulled out of his pocket. “A deal is struck then,” he said, flashing the Púca a bright grin. He dug out the snowglobe and shook it. “The Workshop at Santoff Clausen,” he called before throwing it in the air. There was a whoosh as the portal formed, and Jack tossed his staff through, trusting to the yeti and North to find it. As soon as the wooden stick was through, the portal closed again, and Jack rose to his feet, making a show of dusting off his leather pants. “Ready when you are.”

  


The Púca frowned as he looked at Jack, a wary look on his face. “Either you are underestimating me, or I am underestimating you.”

  


Jack tilted his head to one side with a mischievous smirk. “We'll just have to see which one it is, won't we?”

  


That earned him an amused snort as the Púca resumed his horse form, and the Púca shook his head, rattling the chains draped around him. He turned, presenting Jack with his back and waited. It was Jack's decision now, to either walk away and forget the deal as well as the information that he sought, or to mount the Púca and do his best to beat the challenge. Shaking out his arms, Jack took a deep breath and launched himself at the Puca's back, his hands reaching for the chains and mane respectively.

  


As soon as his fingers closed around metal and hair, the Púca took off, powerful muscles bunching under the sleek black hide. Jack gritted his teeth and clamped his legs as tight as he could to the Púca's sides, his fingers clenched around the chain. This was going to be rough, but if his mother could do it with no supernatural assistance, Jack certainly was going to live up to her reputation. He could hardly let his mother's memory down. Besides, this wasn't for him. This was for Bunny, and Jack was not going to let Bunny down, not when he was so close to getting answers.

  


The bunching of muscles under him was Jack's only warning before the Púca soared over a hedge row, and Jack risked a quick look back over his shoulder at the green hedge in confusion. Where had that hedge come from? There hadn't been anything like that even close to where the stone was. He whipped his head around and gulped at the very unique stone foundations quickly approaching. Apparently distance meant nothing to the Púca because if Jack wasn't mistaken, that was the Giant's Causeway. It was obvious that the Púca was going to make this ride as difficult as possible for Jack, possibly because of his status as a spirit.

  


The Púca didn't pause as he reached the Giant's Causeway, just jumped out into thin air, and Jack laughed, excitedly, at the plunge. If the Púca had been a regular horse, his front legs would have been shattered by the heavy landing on the basalt pillar below, but this wasn't a normal horse that the Winter Spirit was riding. Despite the bet that hung between them, Jack was really starting to have fun as he clung to the Púca's back like a burr. His laughter and yells of excitement egged the Púca on as the supernatural horse seemed to almost dance along the Giant's Causeway, jumping between the different levels of the basalt pillars and twisting on his hooves to head in a different direction, all while trying to unseat Jack. After several minutes, the Púca turned away from the Giant's Causeway and headed back towards central Ireland and more obstacles.

  


Suddenly, Jack felt the worst thing he possibly could while on this ride: a tickle starting in his nose. He did _not_ want to sneeze because then he would revert to his Pooka Rabbit form, and he couldn't hold on to the chain as easily as he could Bunny's scruff with his paws. He had tried a couple of times at North's place, but his bunny shaped paws just couldn't hold on with any strength. Tossing out a few curses in Russian that he picked up from North (who could get quite vocal when drunk) and one or two from Bunny for flavor, Jack shifted to grab hold of the chains with his toes as he risked letting go with one hand to dig into his hoodie pocket for a kerchief. He hadn't realized just how much dust the Púca had been kicking up until now, and with a sigh of relief, he found a handkerchief. Quickly, he tied it around his lower face, risking the few precious seconds to fully let go with both hands, before freezing it with a touch of frost that should keep the worst of the dust out of his throat and nose. Just as the Púca gathered himself for another jump, Jack grabbed with his hands again and clamped his legs back around the Púca's ribs.

  


The horse's ears flicked back in his direction, but Jack grinned and tightened his grip on the harness before grabbing onto the mane again. “Gonna take more than some fancy jumps and a bit of dust to get me off your back, Púca!”

  


That only got him a snort in response before the Púca was dashing through a grove of trees Jack was almost certain hadn't been there before. Yelping, Jack leaned forward, flattening himself against the Púca's back and neck as branches lashed at him, trying to snag his clothes and hair, and he bit his lip as a particularly nasty branch cut his cheek. Narrowing his eyes in determination, Jack tightened his grip, ignoring how his fingers were starting to ache from such a tight curl, and he buried his face against the black mane, trying to hide as much of his face as possible from the vicious branches. At least he was use to having leaves and twigs in his hair most of the time, even if he wasn't quite use to being hit by them.

  


He didn't know how long the Púca raced through the trees, when the sound of the hooves changed. No longer was it the sound of dirt and earth under the Púca's feet, but the sharper sound of stone. Hesitantly, Jack raised his head to find that they were running through a tunnel lit with what looked like flickering torches in fancy wall sconces. He frowned and sat up a bit to look around, automatically sniffing the air, a habit from when he was alive. The eyes could be fooled and the ears tricked, but it was much harder to trick the nose. The scent of burning pitch mixed with the cold chill of stone and old earth told Jack that he was indeed in some underground tunnel, and Jack tensed, not liking this at all. He wasn't completely helpless without his staff, but it did help him focus his abilities better than without it. If the Púca was trying to negate their deal by taking him underground for whatever reason, then Jack was going to show him why he was a Guardian.

  


“Ya know, it's going to be rather hard to tell when the moon is on the Western horizon underground,” Jack mused in a conversational tone as if he wasn't making plans to fight his way out if necessary. Had he violated some taboo about inviting the Púca to break bread on this night? Maybe he should have tried this on the Harvest Moon instead of Halloween.

  


The Púca didn't respond, which Jack was hoping for, but continued racing through the tunnel. Up ahead, there was more light which probably meant that the tunnel opened up into a slightly bigger room, and more room meant the possibility of more people. Just wonderful, and the night had started off so nicely too. He blew out a frustrated breath only to freeze the handkerchief again, and he grumbled, unclenching one hand to pull the cloth from his face. He managed to awkwardly shove it back in his pocket before grabbing the chain harness before the Púca had any idea about tossing him off at the sacrifice of part of his mane. He blinked as he realized that he was still clinging to the Púca like a burr, doing everything he could to stay on his back. Jack snorted before muttering to himself. “Alone, defenseless, and _still_ trying to win a bet. Jack, you're crazy.”

  


Slowing from the furious gallop to a trot, the Púca entered the room and made a wide arc, forcing the various beings there back against the walls to ensure they were not trampled by the Púca's hooves. Jack sat up straight on the Púca's back, looking around, and his eyes widened at the different people that were crowded in the chamber. He hadn't felt this outnumbered when he was facing Pitch's nightmare army with only Sandy at his back. The room was literally stuffed with people, and even a few of them hanging off the walls and ceilings by whatever handholds they happened to find. Or perches in the case of a couple of birdlike beings. The Púca circled the room once before slowing to a walk as he approached two people, a man and a woman, sitting on what looked like thrones made of a black metal and diamonds, and Jack managed to get a carefree and slightly mischievous grin into place before the Púca stopped before them.

  


“Your Majesties,” Jack greeted, bowing from where he was mounted on the Púca. “Forgive me for not dismounting and greeting you properly, but I have not won yet.”

  


The woman tilted her head slightly, her ebony curls almost blending in with her throne as the diamonds and rubies in her crown sparkled in the flickering light. “Won what, young Spirit?” she asked, her voice soft, but carrying the weight of ages behind it.

  


Jack looked at her, his face as innocent as Jamie's when he talked to North around Christmas time. “The Púca Bet, Your Majesty.”

  


The man chuckled, and leaned back in his throne. “What were the terms of this bet?”

  


“If I stay on until the moon touches the Western horizon on the night the bet was made, I would learn what I want to know,” Jack explained with a slight shrug. “If I don't, then I owe him a favor at a future date. The only stipulation is that I could not use my ice powers to stay on.” He grinned, bright and excited. “I'm winning so far.”

  


“And what is is it you wish to know, Winter Spirit?” inquired the man, still smiling.

  


Before Jack could answer, the Púca spoke up. “He wishes to know about the Golden General's Slaughter of the Rabbit Clan.”

  


Whispers and flinches spread out around the room, but Jack ignored them as he continued to look at the couple on the throne. None of those gathered were acting as if they were going to start attacking Jack, and until someone made a hostile move towards him, he was going to politely ignore them. Both the man and woman sat up straighter with all humor draining out of them as their faces lost all emotions to become pretty masks. That was rather creepy in a way that Pitch certainly hadn't been. If anything, the Boogeyman's face had been all too expressive, and Jack could honestly say that these two were more intimidating than Pitch was.

  


“Who are you to want such answers, Winter Spirit?” demanded the woman, a clear threat in her voice that if Jack didn't give her an answer she liked, he would regret it for a very long time. He only hoped he didn't come to regret his next action.

  


“Jackson Overland Frost,” Jack said with a small bow. “Better known as Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun.” His nose twitched as the Púca chose to shake his head at just that time, sending dust and a few hairs up into Jack's face, and he sat straight up, his face twisting as he fought to hold off the sneeze. Just when he thought he had won against it, he let out a violent sneeze and groaned as his body reshaped itself. He managed to quickly wrap his small paws around the chain harness as best as he could while everyone was still surprised by his sudden change. His ears were flat against his head and he stared at the couple in irritation. “No, you don't get to pet the bunny. No matter how much you want to.”

  


That seemed to snap them out of their stunned state. “A baby Rabbit,” breathed the woman, her eyes wide as she rose from her throne and approached the Púca. “But how?”

  


“My Da was a Púca apparently,” Jack explained, his ears slowly rising as he carefully watched her. “My Mum won her ride and a husband. Fast forward to a few months ago. All the Guardians wished on a Star to make a certain Bringer of Chocolates and Eggs happy, and poof! The Púca side I didn't know existed woke up and turned me into a Rabbit Pooka.”

  


The man frowned as he too approached them. “But if your sire was of the Horse Clan, why did you assume the form of a Rabbit?”

  


“Because until tonight, I only knew of one Pooka,” Jack said, taking a deep breath. Time to reveal his hand and see if he struck gold or lead. “Goes by the name of Bunnymund, but the world knows him best as the Easter Bunny.”

  


Now the whispers in the room were louder with excitement coloring the voices, and Jack's ears started twitching, trying to catch every little sound that they could, more out of instinct than anything else. He'd notice that at North's Workshop where it was very noisy with the yeti working and the elves being troublesome, that his ears would try to hone in on any sound. Bunny had said that it would take practice to filter out the sounds and keep his ears from twitching off his head. Shaking his head to clear it of some of the noise, Jack closed his eyes and managed to resume his human shape, his fingers still clenched around the chains. Opening his eyes, he looked at the royal couple, a brow raised in a slight challenge.

  


“You offer a great deal of tantalizing hints but no proof you are whom you claim to be,” mused the woman, her eyes narrowed. “What can you offer that shows you are not an ally of the Fallen General? He has caused Us and Ours much grief, and We would not put it past him to devise a trap using another.”

  


Jack shrugged. “Well, as I claim to be a Guardian, you can always ask the Man in the Moon if I'm telling the truth,” he remarked, a grin of pure mischief and fun on his face. Honestly, for ancient beings, he would have thought that they would have come up with some ideas on their own for how to prove if Jack was telling the truth or not.

  


A brief frown crossed his face as a tingle ran over his left wrist, and he managed to shove the sleeve of his hoodie up to reveal a small crystal dangling from a silver chain. Lifting his arm up, he stared into the clear crystal only to groan at the sight of a familiar swirling green light. North had given him the bracelet to let him know if the Guardians were summoned if he happened to be somewhere he couldn't see the Aurora Borealis. A cold chill raced down his spine. Was Pitch attacking again? Why had North set off the Aurora? Dropping his head, Jack closed his eyes and released the chain harness to tug his sleeve back over the bracelet. Plastering a grin on his face, he swung his leg over the Púca's neck, sliding off his back before anyone could stop him. “Well, it looks like you won, Púca. I'll get back to you hopefully in a few days about that favor.”

  


The Púca swung his head around to look at Jack in confusion. “You're voluntarily giving up? Why?”

  


Jack pulled his sleeve up again to expose the now bright green crystal. “I'm being called on Guardian business. As much as I'd love to finish the Ride, this takes priority.”

  


The woman stepped forward and hesitantly brushed her fingers over the crystal as the rest of the room tensed. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stepped back. “It is made of the Guardian of Wonder's magic and holds part of his lights,” she announced. “Given freely and not stolen or coerced.” She looked up at Jack with new eyes. “You truly   _are_  a Guardian.”

  


“And now I have to go,”  Jack said in a firm tone , hoping that he had enough time to collect his staff and get to where the rest of the Guardians were . He dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a snowglobe that he had been given for emergencies, and he knew that this was definitely an emergency North wouldn’t set off the Aurora for just any reason. Before he could create the portal, the Púca stepped towards Jack, placing his head on the young Guardian’s arm.

  


“I will take you to the surface so you may attend to your duties,” he said. “You need not use your globe in here.” There was something about the way that the Púca offered that made Jack realize that there was something more going on than just a ride to the surface. He’d have to ask North or even Bunny later once the crisis had past.

  


“Okay,” agreed Jack, stuffing the globe back into his pocket before swinging back up on the Púca’s back. The Púca circled around the room once before dashing down the tunnel, and Jack let out another whoop of excitement. Within a few minutes, they had emerged into the cool night air, and Jack slid off the Púca. “I’ll meet you back at the flat rock in a couple of days.” The Púca nodded and Jack tossed the globe into the air. He managed a jaunty salute towards the Púca  before he was spinning through the colorful vortex only to be spit out into the Workshop.

  


Strong hands caught him before he could fall face first onto the floor, and Jack looked up to find Phil the Yeti standing there with the shepherd's crook in his other hand. With a small grumble, Phil offered the staff to Jack as the Winter Spirit straightened up, and Jack took it with a relieved smile. “Thanks, Phil. The others in the Globe Room?”

  


Phil grumbled again before nodding and pointing Jack towards the right room. With a grin and a wave, Jack ran towards where the other Guardians were gathered while mentally grumbling about the lousy timing if only to distract himself from the various possible scenarios that had the aurora lighting up the sky. Who or whatever had caused North to summon them was going to be very unhappy when Jack was done. There was a definite frozen foot in someone's future.

  


The other four were gathered near the perpetually blazing fireplace, serious looks on their faces as they talked in low, urgent voices, and Jack grinned as he sauntered over, his staff slung across his shoulders acting as if worry wasn’t twisting in his stomach. “So, what's the emergency?”

  


Toothiana let out a small squeak of surprise as she whirled around, her eyes wide as she stared at Jack, and North let out a swear under his breath, whirling around so fast he nearly hit Tooth with his beard. Sandy seemed content to float where he was, sipping eggnog and apparently the only one not surprised by Jack's arrival. The Guardian of Dreams lifted a cup in a welcome toast to Jack who tossed him a bright smile that earned him a sigh of delight from the few fairies fluttering around Tooth. Bunny, on the other hand, stalked over to Jack, his movements stiff and jerky, as every inch of him vibrated with irritation and anger, but Jack could see worry in those green eyes. Before Jack could say anything, Bunny instantly started circling Jack, sniffing him and running his hands over the Winter Spirit, and Jack sighed but stayed still while the Pooka checked him over for any injuries.

  


“Jack!” cried North, taking a few steps towards him only to stop when Bunny actually growled at the Guardian of Wonder. North shook his head with a slight chuckle before he stared at Jack in confusion. “You have been gone five days with no trace. Only note left with staff.”

  


“Wait, I was gone five days?” Jack stared at them in surprise even as a grin started to bloom on his face. If he was gone that long, then he had won the challenge. The Púca owed him that information since the bet was for Jack to stay on the Púca's back until the Moon reached the Western horizon of that night. When North nodded, Jack laughed. “Yes! I won!”

  


“Won what, Frostbite?” demanded Bunny, stopping to stare at Jack. His frown deepened and he leaned closer, sniffing the air around Jack. He made a startled noise in his throat before grabbing Jack and curling his head under Bunny's chin as the Pooka rubbed his chin across Jack's hair, marking him again in a very obvious way in Jack's opinion. “You smell like a horse. Why do you smell like you've been rolling around with a horse when you're my kit?”

 

“... Really.” Jack blinked in surprise at that declaration before his grin grew so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt. “Because I unintentionally won a Púca Challenge,” he said. There was a surprised hiss from North, but Jack continued to stare at Bunny whose eyes had gone even more wide with a touch of fragile hope in their green depths. “I found them, Bunny. The Púca. Or rather they found me. It's why I was gone for so long. The one I challenged took me to the Otherworld, and the ones that I think were the rulers of the _Aos Si_ had questions as well.”

  


“You will tell whole story?” North asked, his worry fading to curiosity.

  


“Was there another reason for you to send the Aurora?” Jack asked, wanting to make sure they actually had time for him to talk. North shook his head, already moving over to claim a seat near the fire with Tooth perching nearby. So apparently Jack’s disappearance was enough of a worry for North to set off the Aurora. The Winter Spirit could forgive the Guardian of Wonder that worry. Jack nodded and slipped off his staff to join them as Bunny started pacing near the fireplace, a boomerang appearing in one hand. Normally, Bunny's pacing would irritate Jack, but he knew that it was one way for the Pooka to work off some nervous tension. Leaning against his staff, Jack glanced at the other Guardians before starting to talk.

 

 


End file.
